Sonny With a Chance: It's Not Over
by Jessica L.A
Summary: It's been five long years since anyone talked to Sonny Monroe since she left after the traumatic Tween Choice Awards.Now's she back after getting out of a treatment center and she's got a new group of friends and a new career.BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! CHANNY
1. Prologue

_**Title –**_ Sonny With a Chance: It's Not Over

_**Author –**_ Bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer -**_ Um, I own nothing having to do with or relating to SWAC, the celebrities or the song(s) mentioned or in it!

_**Claimer -**_ I only own my ideas, the plot, the nicknames you DON'T recognize from the show, and of course the bad grammar and spelling mistakes that Word 2007 doesn't pick up.

_**Rating -**_ Not sure yet…hm…

_**Feedback-**_ Very much appreciated!

_**Characters -**_ Um, not sure but for now the So Random cast, some of the Mackenzie Falls cast, Selena Gomez, and Mr. Condor.

_**Pairings -**_ Not sure of others, but I do have on specific one it mind that is my all time favorite SWAC couple…you'll just have to guess or wait to find out.

_**Full Summary -**_It's been five years since anyone at Condor Studios has talked to the worldwide singing and acting sensation that is now Sonny Monroe, so everyone is in for a surprise when Mr. Condor calls for an immediate So Random, and So Random meeting where he tells each show that they will have a special guest star to help boast all of their ratings, but they won't find out who it is until the studios annual charity event. Could it be Sonny or somebody else? And why has nobody talked to Sonny in five years, well find out now in "SWAC: It's Not Over".

_**Story Started: September 25, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown**_

_**Author's Note - **_Well, hey guys this is my first SWAC multi-chapter and I would really appreciate it if you didn't give me any flames, just reviews with nice words even if you don't think highly of it. I hope that you guys all enjoy this story and what not. Toodles.

_**2011'S WRITING RESOLUTION ~**_ To **TRY **to update more often or at least once a week and maybe even on the weekend too. I love you guys so much and I'll also promise to watch out for my mistakes and try to always remember to re-read these chapters/stories before posting them. I love you all and please do continue to read my stories and give me feedback, it gives me confidence and courage and puts a smile on my face and believe me I don't have any confidence or courage at all nor do I smile a whole lot. So thank you guys, who supported me throughout 2010! Make this another great one for me will ya?

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=Sonny With a Chance: It's Not Over=**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we will soon be arriving in Los Angeles, California here shortly, so if you would, would you please put your seats in their upright positions and close all trays, thank you,"_ the three girls heard the plane's captain say over the plane's intercom before it disappeared, only to be heard ten minutes later saying, _"The temperature is in the high nineties with chances of sun all day. So I hope you have a bright and sunny day today with an amazing stay in beautiful Cally."_

"No, it's gonna be one hell of a stay is more like it," twenty-one year old, Allison "Sonny" Neveah Monroe, mumbled as she leaned back farther into her first class seat and did as she was told by their American Airlines captain, James O'Riley.

"That's for sure," twenty-one year old, Selena Marie Gomez, agreed with her best friend as she too leaned back in her seat on the right side, by the window, of her best friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Twenty-two year old, Portlyn Marie Maddison asked and seeing her best friends' pointed looks she let her mouth form into a large 'O' shape before she agreed with them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, SonBeam?" Selena asked the Mexican, Irish, and Italian ethnic female.

"Yes, I can't keep living in the anger, hurt, and other emotions that I keep on feeling," Sonny replied, "You heard my therapist."

"We know, Nev," Portlyn replied as both girls each took one of Sonny's hands, "we just wanna make sure your ready for this. Even Janna told you that you could take all the time you need when it comes to this or these topics."

"I know, P, but I think it's time that I face everything I left behind in L.A.," Sonny replied as they unbuckled their seat belts once the sign came on telling them they could.

"By the way, were are we all staying?" Portlyn asked them as they all stood up and stretched their legs.

"Well, you still live here, so you'll probably going to your house, and I still live here so I'll go to mine, which leaves SonBeam," Selena replied, "Where _are_ you staying at?"

"I'm staying at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel until my apartment at The Crescent – Beverly Hills is ready for me," she replied as they each pulled out the carry-on's they had brought with them before they were told it was their time to unload from the airplane.

Quickly, getting inside of LAX and into their private VIP room, they quickly met with their agents and in Selena's and Sonny's case, their managers and publicists also – Alexandria Maddison, who was Portlyn's mom and manager, her mom-ager; Selena's talent agent/manger Jason Allen and her publicist Julie Wise; and Sonny's talent agent/manger Bennie Medina and her publicist Alexandra Elias.

"Al, how are you?" Bennie, someone that Sonny had grown close to in the last five years, asked as he hugged the female tightly and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"Good, how about you Ben-Ben?" Sonny replied before she let out a yawn causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"The same, been working on getting your apartment around for you, which by the way is done, so you can go home and rest," Bennie told her with a proud smile as he pulled her back into his embrace and hugging the girl that he had grown to love as a daughter.

"And I knew there was a reason why you are my manager/agent," Sonny joked with him causing him to smile at her.

"Yeah yeah," Bennie replied, "Now, let's get you back to your new apartment so you can rest. You've got a busy schedule coming at you."

"What about our luggage?" Portlyn asked.

"Already taken care of, Sweetheart," Alexandria told her daughter, wrapping her arm around her daughter's waist, letting Portlyn rest her head on her shoulder.

"Alright then let's go," Selena said as she looped arms with Jason and Julie.

"Wait, we've got to make sure we all look okay though," Portlyn said, "We don't want to get bad press do we because I sure as heck don't want to end up on _Sharona's blog_ or _E! New's Fashion Police_, do you?"

"No," the two said before they quickly all retreated towards the bathroom that was in the room that had a full length wall mirror.

As the girls looked at themselves in the mirror, everyone else that was in the room watched as Portlyn straightened out her regal blue 'original velour' tracksuit from Juicy Couture (JC) and the white flip flops that were on her feet before she moved to take her hair out of her messy ponytail, combing it and then putting it back up into a well kept low ponytail. While Portlyn fixed her makeup and sprayed on more of her body spray called 'Peace, Love, Juicy Couture' from JC; they noticed that Selena had finished straightening out her own green velour tracksuit from JC and her black flip flops and that Sonny had straightened out the black JC velour tracksuit and white CONVERSE sneakers. The two had also, like Portlyn, fixed their hair and makeup before spraying their body spray – Selena's Pink Ice from etc. by rue21, and Sonny's from Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden line called Love Spell – before they all existed the bathroom.

* * *

"**SELENA! SONNY! PORTLYN OVER HERE!"**

"**SELENA!"**

"**SONNY!"**

"**PORTLYN, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT ON YOUR SHOW?"**

"**SONNY! SONNY! SONNY!"**

"**SONNY, WHY ARE YOU BACK IN L.A. AFTER FIVE YEARS?"**

"**SELENA ARE YOU AND DAVID HENRY STILL DATING?"**

"**SONNY ARE YOU AND TAYLOR LAUTNER NOW DATING?"**

"**PORTLYN ARE YOU AND BLAKE RADISSON SEEING EACH OTHER?"**

As the paparazzi continued to scream at them and get close to the singers and actresses, the three in question just smiled, but rolled their eyes behind their sunglasses as the obnoxious questions kept coming their way. They all waved at the paparazzi before one by one the three girls slid into the tinted window limo after it had pulled up and the driver opened the door for them.

"Thank God," Sonny said as she relaxed in the seat and closed her eyes, letting out a tired sigh as the annoying voices and headache causing flashes stopped.

"You alright, Nev?" Portlyn asked the girl the question the whole group was wondering.

"Yeah, I've just got a headache and I'm super tired," Sonny replied with a soft, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be at your apartment soon, Al," Bennie told the girl, using the nickname only he was allowed to use.

"Mmkay," Sonny replied as she pulled her iPhone from her white 'Classic Beach' tote from Hollister Co. (HCO.) and touched a few buttons on the touch screen until she came to a screen and typed in the number 40404 for Twitter before it went to the screen and she began tapping the on screen keyboard, to type in a new text message:

_Sittin' in the limo w/ managers & Selena and Portlyn on the way 2 new apartment in L.A. Wonder what it's gonna look like? Much love, Dolls._

Sonny and everyone else laughed as they heard familiar sounds of birds tweeting going off from their cell phones. Giggling, the two girls pulled out their cell phones while Sonny whose was still out, giggled also as she, Selena, and Portlyn all checked the new Twitter messages seeing as that was what the ringtone or rather birds tweeting sound was for.

Portlyn smiled at Sonny's newest tweet and quickly clicked on the icon to reply back to Sonny's tweet:

_**SonnyNeveahMonroe:**__ I bet it'll be awesome. ;) Love you too._

After clicking the button to post her reply, she quickly began to text her own new tweet:

_Finally back in L.A. w/ my 2 favorite people. Gotta luv those 2, right? Wonder wut kinda trouble we'll get in2 ;) Nighty night._

Selena smiled as she read Portlyn's new message and quickly replied back to her and then to Sonny's tweet before leaving one of her own:

_**PortlynMMaddison:**__ I'd better b 1 of those favs ;) Of course u gotta luv us. All kinda trouble, hehe. Nighty night, Portlyn._

_**SonnyNeveahMonroe:**_ _It's gonna be a Sonny worthy apartment that's for sure :D I love you too, Girl._

_Back in the City of Angeles with Portlyn & Sonny. Loving the two and cant wait 2 sleep in my own bed. Haha. Night everyone._

Sonny smiled as she seen Selena's new tweet once she hit the blue bar on Twitter that said there was one new tweet. Reading the tweet, she quickly replied to her best friend with one of the last tweets of the night:

_**selenagomez: **__I just can't wait to sleep period! Exhausted. Night, Selena. _

"Al, we're here," Sonny heard Bennie tell her as the limo came to a stop. Sonny just smiled at the man and slid out of the limo after the driver had opened the door. Seeing that they were definitely not standing in front of The Crescent – Beverly Hills apartment complex, Sonny turned towards her manager and gave him a confused look causing him to laugh, knowing what she wanted to know. "I know, I know you thought I'd get you an apartment, but I figured that this would be better for everyone, plus I love you, I gotta take care of one of my two favorite stars."

Sonny just smiled at him and didn't fight him or question him farther as she followed him into the building the limo had stopped in front of, the Four Seasons Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, California.

* * *

"Oh…" Selena stated, her jaw dropping to the ground as the elevator's doors opened up to reveal the beautiful former entry foyer of the hotel's Penthouse Suite.

"My…" Portlyn added.

"God!" Sonny finished as she took in the rest of the suite as did the others while the manager of the hotel, Hank Smith, gave them the personal tour of what would be Sonny's home while she was in Los Angeles.

The private, key-accessed 14th floor room's entryway greeted them with custom-designed marble mosaic flooring and sparkling crystal chandeliers. Stepping farther into the suite, they found out it featured floor-to-ceiling windows, high ceilings, and a wrap-around balcony with sweeping views of downtown Los Angeles and the Hollywood Hills.

The massive living room featured an inset hand-tufted area rug, hand-etched table lamps, a motorized drapery system, and a beautiful white, chocolate brown, orange, and yellow color pallet going for it. The media room featured a built-in, white lacquer entertainment unit; concealed rope lightening, a 55-inch flat-screen TV that they were told showed stations from around the world, and remote-controlled media, sound system, lights and curtains – this room also having a beautiful color pallet of white, orange, red, and grey.

The kitchen, perfect for entertaining, was state-of-the-art with an island, marble countertops, and the latest technology with a rich brown, stainless steel, and black marble color pallet. They all took into note that open floor plan allowed the living space to flow directly into the spacious dining room, which offered a seating of twelve guests.

Finally, Hank got them to the room Sonny wanted to see, the master bedroom complete with its own master bathroom. They were all in complete awe as the doors opened to reveal a beautiful and elegant bedroom with a large, custom-designed, 160-square-foot walk-in closet finished in stained oak that immediately Sonny knew was a plus, but what she really loved at this moment was the bed with its soft and cozy looking white blankets and fluffy pillows that sat on the silver, mirror like bed frame of the bed going beautifully with the dark brown, light brown, and gold color pallet of the room. She had also found the master bathroom with its sleek glass tiles, exotic stones and marbles, and deep-soaking tub and start-of-the-art technology.

By the end of their complete tour, they had also learned about the additional two guest rooms, both with ensuite bathrooms and featuring contemporary furnishings and custom-designed carpet for a modern pattern, and that along with complimentary services and amenities such as: five hours of personal time per week (including a choice of the spa, trainer, fashion stylist or hair and make-up artist), use of luxury cars daily, dedicated personal concierge daily, complimentary airport transfer to and from the hotel, refrigerator stocked weekly with her favorite food items and complimentary high-speed Internet; she could also get other things that were not available in the list of complimentary services and amenities that the hotel would give to any regular guest staying the suite, all she had to do was ask.

"By the way, Al, your luggage is already up here and put away thanks to the nice concierge service and mwauh," Bennie informed the singer/actress who was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Huh? Oh, okay, thanks Bennie," Sonny said as she slipped out of her CONVERSE sneakers and flung herself at the bed causing everyone to laugh at her. "By the way, Bennie, never say mwauh again."

As soon as the words left Sonny's mouth everyone burst out into tired fits of giggles before bidding everyone good night…and all wondering what L.A. would have in store for them after five years of her not stepping foot back in the City of Angeles.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

"_Chad, Sonny. Sonny, Chad. We should really be called Channy."_

**~ Chad Dylan Cooper (played by Sterling Knight), "Sonny With a Chance: Chad Without a Chance"**


	2. Welcome to Wherever You Are

_**Chapter Started: December 28, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the second one and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it.

_**Title Name:**_ After Bon Jovi's song "Welcome to Wherever You Are", I'm not sure it really matches, but the title seems too.

_**Dedicated: **_To Maria, thanks for reading it, Sweetz. Don't forget to review this time...

_**2011'S WRITING RESOLUTION ~**_ To **TRY **to update more often or at least once a week and maybe even on the weekend too. I love you guys so much and I'll also promise to watch out for my mistakes and try to always remember to re-read these chapters/stories before posting them. I love you all and please do continue to read my stories and give me feedback, it gives me confidence and courage and puts a smile on my face and believe me I don't have any confidence or courage at all nor do I smile a whole lot. So thank you guys, who supported me throughout 2010! Make this another great one for me will ya?

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=SWAC: It's Not Over=**_

_**-Chapter Two: Welcome to Wherever You Are-**_

_Sittin' in the limo w/ managers & Selena and Portlyn on the way 2 new apartment in L.A. Wonder what it's gonna look like? Much love, Dolls._

_Back in the City of Angeles with Portlyn & Sonny. Loving the two and cant wait 2 sleep in my own bed. Haha. Night everyone._

_Going to bed, totally exhausted after the long plane ride to L.A.. Night love bugs. Sleep tight. _The Twitter messages all said.

'Sonny Monroe back in Los Angeles?'

'She's Back After Five Years of M.I.A'

'From M.I.A in Los Angeles to M.I.A in NYC as Sonny Monroe arrives in Los Angeles late at night.'

They all said the same things, they all showed the same things, they and she herself confirmed the rumors that had been going around for a while now, it was official Alison 'Sonny' Neveah Monroe, was back in town after five years.

And the news of Sonny was spreading like a wildfire, especially around one studio building, Condor Studios, and the workers that were inside of it, especially five people: Nico Alexander Harris, Tawni Marie Hart, Zora Sabrina Lancaster, Grady Alexander Mitchell, and Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I…"

"can…"

"not…"

"believe…"

"it.." each of the five took turns saying as they sat in the cast of _So Random!_'s Prop House as they kept staring at the TV where _Tween Weekly TV_ was on while their magazines sat all around them on the coffee table, with three pictures on them. The pictures of one Sonny Monroe, Portlyn Maddison, and Selena Gomez.

"She's back," twenty-two year old Chad Dylan Copper, the star of the hit tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_ said his bright, Caribbean blue eyes wide and his bright blonde bangs hanging in the way of his eye sight.

"After _five_ fucking _years_," the twenty-two year old, brown eyed, blonde haired, female added, Tawni's own mouth in a perfect 'O' shape.

"I wonder what she's doing back here?" the third blonde, twenty-two year old Grady, asked the question they were all wondering.

"Yeah, she never does anything here," Grady's African American, twenty-two year old best friend, Nico, agreed.

"Maybe her therapist recommended it or something," the youngest of the group, seventeen year old, Zora answered back. "Did you forget that she just get out of treatment therapy in NYC."

"I didn't," Chad murmured, thinking about all the articles he read of on it, "Portlyn took leave from 'Mackenzie Falls' to stay with Selena so they could be there for her."

"I forgot that's why Portlyn left," Tawni replied.

"Yeah," the blonde haired, blue eyed actor replied with a slow nod of his head as he picked up the remote to change the channel, only to find out _Starstruck TV_ too had the Sonny Monroe story, but surprisingly this one was different and really caught their attention.

"_As you all most likely now as of now, Sonny Monroe arrived in LA with two of the Fab Six gal pals, Selena Gomez and Portlyn Maddison. As you all know, Ms. Monroe has been absent from LA for five years, not even stepping foot in it for her music tours and promo tours for her movies or even premieres and award shows. But it seems that Ms. Monroe is here for more than just a visit, a source tells us that she's also here on business too. Now, what's got us wondering is if she'll turn up at this year's Tween Choice Awards tonight after that heartbreaking incident that happened five years ago between her and her ex-beau Chad Dylan Cooper, when he had ordered a recount and had to tell his girlfriend that her show in fact did not win Favorite TV Show. _

_Speaking of the awards, with the Grammy's coming up and Sonny being the most nominated one, we're also wondering if she'll make an appearance and maybe even do a performance. We'll just have to wait and see. _

_But what we do know and can confirm is that Ms. Monroe will be joined by Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Selena Gomez, David Henry, and Portlyn Maddison in the new and upcoming tearjerker romance 'Just a Dream'…" _Lala Sanders confirmed on the TV.

"_**WAIT, BUT I'M DOING THAT ONE TOO**_!" The group all yelled together before they all looked at each shocked and said, _**"WAIT, YOU'RE DOING THAT ONE TOO? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? SORRY, I FORGOT!"**_

* * *

**(Beverly Wilshire Hotel - Sonny's Suite)**

"_It's also been confirmed that Sonny will play the female lead of Neveah, which is pretty cool seeing as her middle name is Neveah, while Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny's ex and the infamous Hollywood player, will play the male lead, Nicholas, Neveah's love interest. The roles in which Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Selena Gomez, and David Henry will play along with the other stars signed on for the movie – Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, and Zora Lancaster, has not been confirmed yet. That's right it's Ms. Sonny's old 'So Random' cast mates that she left behind five years ago. So as we hit the last minute of our show, we leave you with this to talk about and think about 'what's gonna happen will they all have to meet face to face, especially Sonny and Chad?' I'm Lala Sanders and this was 'Starstruck TV' and it's special edition of 'M.I.A. Sonny Found',"_ Lala Saunders said on the TV before Sonny switched it off and picked up her cell phone on its first ring when the ringtone 'One in the Same' began to play, a song that she and Selena had recorded together and put on the 'Princess Protection' Soundtrack that went with the movie they had filmed together. "Hey, Lena."

"Hey, SonBeam," Selena's voice on the other end replied softly.

"Go ahead ask," Sonny told the singer/actress as she flopped back on her bed.

Selena let out a soft laugh on the other end and Sonny could imagine her shaking her head at how obvious she just was or how Sonny was able to read her so easily even over the phone before she asked, "You saw 'Starstruck TV' didn't you?"

"Yeah, and every other channel that's talking about it and my arrival back in L.A.," the twenty-one year old replied with a sigh.

"Oh, Sweetie, are you okay?" Selena asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Not really, Sel," she replied, "Do you…do you…"

"You don't even have to ask, I'll call the girls and we'll gather our stuff and we'll all come get ready for the awards with you, okay?" Selena replied and Sonny could already hear Selena zipping up her dress bag and gathering her stuff around, "You just get all your things ready and plug in the straightener, curling iron, and crimper and we'll be there in fifteen."

"Okay," the girl replied, "Hey, Selena?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," the girl replied with a smile, "And I love you."

"I love you too SonBeam, and it's no problem." Selena replied before hanging up her end of the phone conversation, leaving Sonny to hang up her cell phone.

After making sure her dress and other things were ready to go, and what Selena wanted plugged in were plugged in, Sonny opened the bedroom's balcony doors and stepped out, letting the warm air surround her. Walking towards the steel and concrete railing, she leaned her forearms on it and laced her fingers together, looking down at everyone below and then up at the sky, wondering exactly what Lala had wanted to stick in the Starstruck TV' watchers' heads:

What _would_ happen if she were to meet them all face to face, especially tonight? Especially _him_?

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_"Chad, Sonny. Sonny, Chad. We should really be called Channy." _

**~ Chad Dylan Cooper (aka: Sterling Knight) "SWAC: Chad Without a Chance"**_**  
**_


	3. It's Not Too Late

_**Chapter Started: January 4, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the third one I hope you guys all enjoy it.

_**A/N (January 14, 2011.) ~**_ I've decided to post Sonny's and Selena's and possibly others outfits on my website, especially the ones Sonny (aka: Demi), Selena (Gomez), Portlyn (aka: Jillian Murray), and the others (and their actors/actresses) have been spot wearing in (real life) Hollywood. So I'll let you know in the chapter and you can go to the web page if you wanna see the outfits.

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=SWAC: It's Not Over=**_

**-Chapter 3: It's Not Too Late-**

"**CHAD DYLAN COOPER OVER HERE?"**

"**TAWNI HART, HERE, HERE?"**

"**NICO, OVER HERE, HERE!"**

"**GRADY, GRADY MITCHELL INTERVIEW WITH US PLEASE!"**

"**ZORA LANCASTER, ONE INTERVIEW PLEASE!"**

"**ZORA WHAT'S THE MOST RECENT PRANK YOU'VE PULLED!"**

"**CHAD! TAWNI! NICO! GRADY, ZORA! ONE JOINT INTERVIEW PLEASE!"**

"**TAWNI! TAWNI, TAWNI!"**

"**OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER, MARRY ME!"**

"**CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"**

"**TAWNI!"**

"**NICO!"**

"**GRADY!"**

"**ZORA!"**

Was all the two actresses and actors heard from fans and paparazzi as they all stepped out of one of the Condor Studios' limos and began to walk the red carpet together at the Tween Choice Awards.

Smiling fake smiles, they all waved a little bit to the fans and quickly started to sign various objects for their fans and take pictures with them before they all began to take group shots together and then finally, splitting up and taking more pictures – Chad with the _Mackenzie Falls_' cast and the _So Random!_ cast taking their own cast photographs.

Finally, after what seemed like a million of flashes, later the two use-to-be rival casts posed together before the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast walked off to do other things, leaving Chad with the _So Random!_ cast to sign autographs for fans and do interviews.

"You guys all look wonderful tonight, but I have to ask what's up with you all wearing black?" Lala Sanders asked them all as they stood in front of her and the camera for an interview.

"No, reason, Lala we just felt like it," Zora dressed in an adorable black far from ordinary organza dress from Betsey Johnson (BJ) that had boning on all seams, a satin bow at the waist, and a tiered bottom skirt falling mid thigh on her; a pair of black 3 ½ inch 'May Glitter' Mary Jane's from BJ also, and gold hoop earrings and a gold bangle; replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah, I see," Lala replied, even though she knew something fishy was up with the black seeing as the _So Random!_ cast and Chad have been wearing that color almost constantly for five years. Turning towards Tawni, who had her beautiful blonde hair in big barrel curls pulled up into a soft pony tail that draped over her left shoulder with a short, black, strapless dress from Blush that featured a dotted tulle fabric with a rhinestone silver-stone inset in the middle of it, under the bust on her body; a pair of black 'Infatuation' four-inch high heels from BJ on her feet that were painted with black nail polish, and sterling silver jewelry in her ears, around her neck, and on her wrist. "Tawni, you look beautiful tonight. Are you and your cast excited to be included into the Favorite TV Comedy for the fifth year in a row?"

"Yeah, I'm happy about that Lala and our cast and crew family at 'So Random!' are very proud of our family, but if we win tonight that's an even bigger accomplishment for us," Tawni replied with a fake smile, while she added silently in her head: _But we know we won't because we're missing something bright from our 'family'._

After talking with the boys who were all dressed in black tuxes with white dress shirts and black ties with black dress shoes, and even after asking Chad some _Mackenzie Falls_ questions about what to expect next season along with the _So Random!_ cast, Lala then asked, "Okay, so I think I've had you all long enough, but I have one final question for you guys, okay?"

"Okay," they all replied quietly, all of them pretty sure what was coming next.

"How do you guys feel about - " Lala started to say, but was cut off by the loud screaming and more camera flashes than ever going off as the fans and paparazzi all screamed one name.

"**SONNY!"**

"Sonny," the actors and actresses standing with Lala whispered as they turned their faces towards the white HUMMER stretch limo as it pulled away before their eyes landed on three girls, who all had their fingers laced with someone else's from their group.

Their sight first came to Portlyn, who was dressed in an adorable hot pink, strapless gown that had a sweetheart neckline and feel mid thigh on her while a pair of nude Jimmy Choo peep toe heels sat on her feet and no jewelry, but a pair of large sterling silver and diamond hoops from Tiffany & Co. (T&Co.) sat in her ears, only to be covered by her long and dark brown hair that had an extra bounce added to the beautiful curls, and topping off her look was her natural make up, but bright pink lip gloss that matched her dress.

As they looked at Portlyn's right arm and then down to her hand that's fingers were connected to someone else's they all looked up that person's arm to find out that it was Selena Gomez's arm. They all noticed that Selena was dressed in a cute, white silk-georgette mini dress with a silver sequined, strapless bodice. The Alice and Olivia dress had boning at the bodice and a wrap-over-style skirt that was longer at the back and draped side pockets with a pleated waistband , and cutout back with hook-fastening bandage straps. On her feet were a simple pair of white, pointed toe high heels from Endless, with no jewelry on whatsoever with her hair in her long, dark brunette curls that had extra bounce to them, and light natural make up with sparkly, clear lipgloss.

"Sonny," Chad breathed once he followed Selena's right arm to her hand that was laced with that of Sonny Monroe's. Chad gazed at his ex-girlfriend and couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked radiant in her strapless, metallic gold fitted bodice dress from Ina Soltani that had a slight sweetheart neckline to it and fell mid thigh. He noticed the pair of large diamond and platinum hoop earrings from T&Co. in her ears and the matching bangles that were on her right wrist before his eyes trailed up to her beautiful hair that was still black and flowed beautifully in its rich curls and volume over her shoulders and to the tops of her breasts, and a pair of black Yves Saint Laurent 'Tribute' platform heels sat on her feet, helping her smokey make up top off her look.

They all walked away from finishing their interview with Lala, who too was watching the three actresses who had arrived at the last minute, and watched as they each took pictures alone and together, but whenever they opted for alone ones they were only mere inches away from either one of girls so they were all in clear sight of their dates for the night.

Tawni watched as her best friend from so long ago and who she still considered a best friend, laughed along with Selena after Portlyn's lips moved, telling them something as they headed towards her, Chad, Zora, Nico, and Grady.

Nico and Grady, regardless at them always thinking of Sonny as a little sister, drooled as she, Selena, and Portlyn continued to strike poses, some sexy and some adorable.

But they were all sad and shocked, when the three had walked right past them not even making eye contact with them, but continued to chitchat as they headed towards a few other celebrities to greet them and take pictures with them before heading inside the building where the awards were taking place.

**

* * *

**

**(Inside the Auditorium) **

As Chad found his seat with his cast with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora sitting only one seat away from them, they were all shocked to find the five year empty seat now filled by the one and only Sonny Monroe who they could tell was texting before she stopped to turn to look at them as Selena who was sitting in front of her and Portlyn who was sitting beside her said something to her.

They all walked over to the three girls and watched as they chose to ignore them all as they all got into their seats with Portlyn shooting Chad a daring look, daring him to ask her to move from his seat.

Chad sighed and spared a sad glance at Sonny, who was now busy texting again before she handed her iPhone quickly over to Selena, who had brought a silver clutch along to put all their cell phones and make up in, as the lights started to dim and the awards started.

Throughout the who show, Sonny ignored everyone but Selena and Portlyn and smiled at all the presenters and performers who throughout the night had been welcoming her back to Hollywood and the entertainment world.

"Where are they going?" Chad decided to ask Portlyn half way through the show, as he spotted Selena and Sonny get up and head out of the auditorium.

"You'll see," Portlyn replied, but kept her eyes on the stage where Will Smith was accepting the award for Favorite Comedian – Movie.

"Huh?" Chad asked before he leaned forward to look at Tawni, who had been listening. Looking at each other, the blondes both shrugged their shoulders before sitting back and clapping as Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas took the stage in their evening attire – Miley in a beautiful, short green gown and black accessories and Nick in his dashing Calvin Kline (CK) tux.

"Hey guys, how you all doing tonight?" Miley asked as she spoke into the microphone, getting a bunch of different replies, she laughed at all the commotion before she turned to Nick and asked with a raised eyebrow, "How about you Nick?"

"Fine, thanks. You?" He replied to her question into his own microphone.

"Fine, thanks." Miley replied back with a playful smirk.

"Stop stealing my words, Cyrus," Nick warned her.

"Stop stealing my words, Jonas," she shot back at him, her arms coming to cross over her chest as did his a moment later.

"Two can play this game, Miley."

"Two can play this game, Nick."

"Miley."

"Nick."

"Cyrus."

"Jonas."

"Hannah."

"JoBro."

"Okay, okay, I give up. You win, Miley," Nick told her with a roll of his eyes causing everyone to laugh as she gloated by pointing her finger at him and laughing.

"Anyways, I've got some great news. Wanna hear it? Do ya, do ya, do ya, huh?"

"Um, sure?"

"Oh my God, I forgot to tell you something," Miley said as she began to stare off into space causing him to get confused and the audience to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, now I remember!" Miley told him excitingly, "Guess who's back, back, again?"

"Really, Miley, quoting Eminem?"

"Yo, don't diss 'em!"

"Sorry!"

"Uh-huh, you'd better be," Miley told him before she and Nick cut that act as wide smiles soon spread across their faces as they looked out into the crowd as they said together, "Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm round of applause to Sonny Monroe for not only being back in LA after five years, but for coming on stage tonight and singing for the first time in a long time. Singing her original song, _**SONNY MONROEEEEEEE!"**_

Everyone cheered as Sonny walked out onstage dressed in a hot pink, strapless neckline dress that was strapless and fell mid-thigh on her from Rebecca Taylor; she paired the dress with a cute, white crop jean jacket that had sleeves that fell to her elbows and had gold buttons to it, and a pair of white open-toe five-inch heels from Velvet Angels.

The crowd, both fans and celebrities, watched as the starlet sat down on a black wooden piano bench that sat in front of the small, black microphone stand that held a clear rhinestoned microphone in it, sitting on top of the piano, ready for her to sing into it as she played. Smiling, she sat down at the Baby Grand Piano, crossing her left leg over her right and leaning forward a little bit, and putting her hands together around the microphone she closed her eyes as the gentle music started up from the other instrument players on the stage.

On the right key, Sonny opened up her lip pink glossed lips and with her eyes still closed she began to sing:

_**Ohh**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Feels like the walls are closing in**_

_**Once again it's time to face it and be strong**_

_**I wanna do the right thing now**_

_**I know it's up to me somehow**_

_**I've lost my way**_

"It's okay, SonBeam, just take it note by note," Selena whispered from her seat in the audience as she watched as her best friend kept her eyes closed, tightly, fearing the worse.

Beside him, Chad heard Portlyn whisper, "It's okay, Nev, you got this, you got this. Just find either me or Selena if you open your eyes."

_**If I could take it all back I would now**_

_**I never meant to let you all down**_

_**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**_

_**And figure out how to fix this**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up this mess I made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

Everyone cheered for her causing her eyes go from being closed tightly to being closed gently while a small smile started to appear on her face that was all do the audience who were giving her slow courage.

_**So I'll take a stand**_

_**Even though it's complicated**_

_**If I can I wanna change the way I've made it**_

_**I gotta do the right thing now**_

_**I know it's up to me somehow**_

_**I'll find my way**_

"And I'll be there to help you," a lot of Sonny's use-to-be friends and her newly acquired friends from over the last five years, all whispered their promise to the beautiful and young girl.

_**If I could take it all back I would now**_

_**I never meant to let you all down**_

_**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**_

_**And figure out how to fix this**_

"You don't need to fix anything you're perfect," Portlyn thought she heard Chad whisper towards the singing girl, who had started to play the piano with her eyes still gently closed, causing Portlyn to glance at him and make a mental not to talk to him later about it.

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

After everyone had cheered the first time after she began singing, she heard them cheer again giving her the courage to open her eyes to be met with complete darkness except for the cell phones being waved and cameras flashing throughout the audience causing her to smile and close her eyes again, the smile still on her face as she sat at the piano where the spotlight still stayed on her and the instrument.

_**I'm gonna find the strength**_

_**To be the one that holds it all together**_

_**Show you that I'm sorry**_

_**But I know that we can make it better**_

_**If I could take it all back I would now**_

_**I never meant to let you all down**_

_**And now I've got to try to turn it all around**_

_**And figure out how to fix this**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

As Sonny was getting ready to sing the last part of the song which was to repeat the chorus, everyone in the audience both celebrities and fans, all were standing up from their seats and swaying back and forth, continuing to take pictures and wave things back and forth as the beautiful girl's heavenly voice that held such a loving promise in it, continued to sing:

_**I never meant to let you all down**_

_**Now I've got to try to turn it all around**_

_**And figure out how to fix this**_

_**I know there's a way so I promise**_

_**I'm gonna clean up this mess I made**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

_**Ohhh yeahhhhh**_

Sonny opened her eyes and when she saw everything giving her a loud standing ovation, she started to tear up as she stood up and bowed before running off the stage with a bright smile on her face.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GIVE IT UP ONE MORE TIME FOR THE FABULOUS SONNY MONROE! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I'M TEARS UP HERE! SO COME ON GIVE HER ALL YOU GOT!"**

Backstage, Sonny was embraced by Selena and Portlyn, who met her back there, and cried happily into Selena's shoulder as they both rubbed her back soothingly. As the crying starlet cried happy tears, Selena and Portlyn looked at each other and with bright smiles on their faces and in their eyes, they silently communicated one thing, the same thing, to each other:

_That was her comeback, be ready world. Sonny Monroe's back and better than ever. You gonna mess with her, you get through us because this girl was amazing tonight, definitely a way to start off her comeback year._

While the two other starlets thought this, out in the audience one thought that was more of a promise, went through one person's head:

_It's not too late to fix the mistakes of the past._

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys all enjoy it. Please R&R.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**OUTFIT ALERT ~ **"Sonny" wore the same outfit to the Kids' Choice Awards 2009, "Portlyn" to some red carpet at an event, Selena wore the same outfit for promoting her debut album in El Hormiguero TV Show in Madrid, Spain on April 13, 2010. Other outfits, I came up with…so let me know if you want me to post them.

**BTW ~ **If you guys do go do my website, please oh please, leave comments and do check it out that way you can also see Sonny's apartment along with everyone else's places of residency too.

"_The time for action is now. It's never too late to do something."_

**~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery **


	4. Unknown

_**Chapter Started: January 9, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 24, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the fourth one, I hope you guys all enjoy it.

* * *

_**=SWAC: It's Not Over=**_

_**-Chapter 4: Unknown-**_

"Hey, SonBeam, did you get your script yet?" Selena's voice came through the receiving end of the speakerphone to Sonny's penthouse phone.

"Mhm," the starlet replied from her spot on the bed, lying on her back and facing the ceiling.

"Okay, what's up, Sonny?" Selena asked, sensing something was the matter with her best friend.

"Four words: It's true, cast list."

"What's she talking about, Sel?" Sonny heard Portlyn's question coming from Selena's side of the phone, causing both girls to giggle at Portlyn's question. They both then laughed harder as Portlyn was heard again, "Oh."

"Wow, P, just wow," Sonny replied with a smile.

"And we're best friends with her again, because?" Selena asked Sonny, both girls ganging up with each other to pick on Portlyn.

"Hey!" Portlyn exclaimed, offended.

"We love you, Portlyn!" Both Sonny and Selena told the girl together.

"Good, you'd better," Portlyn's reply came.

"Anyways," Selena said, changing the subject, "I saw the cast list and I know what you're thinking, but don't worry Portlyn, Ashley, Vanessa, and I'll be there to make sure you don't lose it. Okay?"

"Yeah, and we've got Zac, Corbin, David, and Lucas to protect us if not," Portlyn added.

"True," Sonny replied, "but guys…"

"No 'but guys', now get ready because Portlyn and I are on our way to pick you up."

"Huh?"

"Why?" Portlyn asked, she too clearly as confused as Sonny, and she was even with Selena.

"Because I said so," the _Wizards of Waverly Place_ actress replied back to the two girls.

"Because why?" The two asked again, wanting a straight forward answer.

"Oh, just get ready you two," Selena's frustrated voice came through the receiving end of the speakerphone.

"Fine," the two replied before Sonny wished them her love and hung up with them. Walking over to the closet, Sonny stepped inside it, still dressed in her pajamas and put finger to her chin to gently tap it. "Damn you Selena Marie Gomez, she didn't tell me what to wear."

_**/It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**(That you're not alone)**_

_**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**_

_**I got your back, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

'_**Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary/**_

"Speak of the Devil's Wife herself," Sonny said after her iPhone started going off with her and Selena's song 'One and The Same' causing her to shriek and jump a little bit in fright. Walking out of the closet, and towards where her cell phone was charging on her laptop, she quickly looked at it to find that she had a next text message from Selena. Opening up she began to read it:

**From:** Lena Love :)

Stop cussin' me out Monroe *glare*

We're doing some errands around the city

Then lunch meetings with managers

Be there in fifteen

We love you,

Lena & P :)

"Those two," Sonny said with a giggle as she set her phone back down and hurried back to the closet to get changed.

She quickly decided on a pair of light wash, destruction, skinny jeans from American Eagle (AE); a cute grey shirt from Elizabeth and James (E&J) that had gold, metal sequins on each short sleeve; she then put on a pair of black with black jeweled +accented, Report Signature Women's Bowery Peeptoe Booties.

She quickly added long silver chain necklaces and silver, diamond hoop earrings before she put on over five silver bangles on her left wrist and one on her right wrist.

Running into the bathroom and combing her black hair, Sonny quickly then put it into a pony tail and clipped it to her head, letting the parts of the hair not in the clip, flow over the clip so it looked like she didn't have a clip in her hair. Sonny then quickly pulled her side long bangs from the ponytail and put them on both sides, to frame her beautiful face.

Grabbing her black Chanel makeup bag, she pulled out her makeup and quickly put on smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Finally, she finished up in the bathroom by putting on some Love Spell by Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden collection body spray and deodorant before shutting off the lights and walking out of the beautiful bathroom.

And just as Sonny was getting things to put in her tote, she jumped a little bit when she heard her cell phone go off with "One in the Same". Walking towards her cell phone, the last thing to go into her tote, she unhooked it from its laptop charger and opened up the new text message from Selena:

**From:** Lena Love :)

I'm out front.

Come down, SonBeam.

Love,

Lena

**Channy*Equals*Ultimate*SWAC*Love**

"So, just out of the blue Portlyn suddenly got called in to a Mackenzie Falls meeting?" Sonny asked, trying to wrap her head around what Selena had just informed her as they rode in Selena's black, 2009 Ford Escape Hybrid on the way to their first destination.

"Yep," Selena replied as she turned her right turn signal on at the red stop light.

Sonny wisely chose to say the next thing silently in her head, knowing who exactly was behind the information she had just received…

SWAC*SWAC*SWAC*

"P, over here," Sonny called out to the long, curly haired brunette who walked into 'P.F. Chang's' in a blue scoop neck, short sleeved, t-shirt; a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, paired with sterling silver chain jewelry, a light blue denim jacket, a black CC tote, and a pair of blue flip flops.

"Hey, Nev, Sel," the brunette said sitting down on the other side of Sonny and setting her tote on the floor, she slipped off her sunglasses and put them on the top of her head.

"Hey Girl," Selena greeted her, looking up from her menu, "How'd your thing go?"

"Don't ask," Portlyn grumbled as she picked up her menu and opened it up.

"That bad huh?" Selena asked her.

"Yep," the brunette replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" The blacked haired beauty asked before she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Nah, I'm fine," The _Mackenzie Falls_ actor informed the use-to-be _So Random!_ actress.

"If you're sure," Sonny replied as she went back to looking at her menu after giving her best friend a smile.

"Thanks, Sonny," Portlyn replied softly as she turned her head to look at Selena and lock eyes with her, both of them silently communicating with each other.

* * *

_**(Management HQ)**_

"**WE HAVE TO WHAT?"** The three actresses asked their managers and agents a couple of hours after lunch.

"Look we know…" Benny started out.

"No you don't know," Sonny told him before she got up and stormed off towards the office balcony.

Her best friends, the agents and managers watched as she opened up the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind her before walking over to the railing and leaning her forearms on it and clasping her fingers together as she took in the beautiful Beverly Hills surroundings.

"Selena, Portlyn, look we know," Benny started, trying to reason with the two girls.

"Look, Benny no offense or anything, but just let it go okay?" Selena advised, "She just found out that the rumored cast list for 'Just a Dream' is in fact, the real cast list; it's hitting her all at once, and as soon as she got out of the clinic and back in LA too."

Portlyn watched as Selena got up and headed out to comfort Sonny, before she too left to comfort Sonny, she said, "With all do respect will you all please just drop it for the moment? I will not have her having a relapse, do you hear me? I will not."

With that promise, they all watched as Portlyn walked out to be with her friends, and they all had to admit, those three girls could take on the world together, they had just took on them and stood up for themselves – they were proud of their girls.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay, okay, so how about I've had this wrote for a while, but forgot about it? Can you believe it? I sure can and I'm pretty confident you guys can believe it too; it is me after all! **_

_**So all this Demi stuff is really heartbreaking, but courageous of her I mean leaving "Sonny With a Chance" to work on her music and her opening up with Robin Roberts on 20/20. I am forever gonna miss her on SWAC and her working with Sterling, but hopefully they can work or hang out together soon. Maybe they'll have a surprise and Demi appears on the last So Random episode, here's hoping. So with that said, I'm wondering if I'm the only one that cried during Demi's interview and wanted to cry when she confirmed not going back to SWAC? **_

_**Write soon, hopefully,**_

_**J*L*A**_

_**P.S. Sorry I don't have a song title for this one, but if I find one I'll change the chapter title. **_


End file.
